The Purple Swirl
by QueenInnocent
Summary: A collection of oneshots/songfics for Team Crafted (And mainly Seto.) Send prompts/songs! (Yes, shipping is allowed.)
1. War (Without Lyrics DX)

**(Hi guys! Now, quick note - This was typed on my mother's computer, which only has NotePad. I apologize for any mistakes, as note pad does not have bold or italics or anything like that, so I had to go and do all of this in the Doc Manager, which seems to hate me. Sorry for any mistakes!)  
Hi guys, and welcome to The Purple Swirl, a collection of onesots/songfics. Please give me a song or a prompt, orrrr both!  
Pleaaaaaaaaase have it be a Team Crafted/Seto prompt. Kpopp and iHasCupquake would be acceptable too. (- They are both amazing YouTubers.)  
Anyways, here is the first chapter! The song is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars. Quite a sad song, and I'm listening to the Nightcore version.  
I suppose I can give the credit to Jackie (Orchid) because we were Skyping when she told me about the Nightcore version of Safe and Sound so listened to it about 2 or 3 times AND THEN BAM.  
INSPIRATION.  
So here we go!**

**SAFE AND SOUND**

I sat, holding my baby sister as she cried.

"I don't want you to leave..." She sobbed.

"Lily... I can't let you get hurt. I have to go, I'll be back in the morning." I smiled down at her, pain in my eyes.

We both knew I wouldn't come home soon.

"Seto..." She mumbled, tears coming faster. "I don't want you to go to war..."

"Shush..." I whispered. "I can't keep you safe here... They'll take you away."

"Go to sleep Lily." I told her, kissing her forehead and setting her down.

"I can protect myself!" She protested. "I'm seven! I can even do some magic!" She tried to get up, but I pushed her back down.

"That's why they want you. You can perform magic. Promise me, never do magic around other people. Trust no one. You never know who's on their side."

"I promise..." She whispered, looking into my eyes.

"Great." I told her, kissing her forehead. "Now get some sleep."

She laied down, but had one more question. "Why'd you have to go? You're only 12..."

"Because they need anyone they can get... We're losing the war." I say, mumbling the last part to myself.

There was a loud knock on the door and a deep voice called out, "Seto Sorcerer Xavier! You have been drafted for the war against the King."

I gave Lilly a hug, and walked away was she cried quietly.

I stepped out the door, head held as I walked out. I may be the youngest Sorcerer they had, but I was one of the more powerful ones.

"Any words?" A reporter asked me.

I looked him dead in the eyes and said, "I do this for Lily."

I started humming a lullaby my mother used to sing to Lily.

_"Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_"

I smiled, thinking of my sister.

_"You and I'll be safe and sound"_

***FOUR YEARS LATER***

I stood up from the bus chair, using my crutches as a way to get up. I hobbled my way over to a wheel chair and sat down, smiling softly.

Today I got to see my sister for the first time in 4 years.

I was rolled of the bus, and as I looked around, I saw a small 11 year old girl darting through the crowd.

She got to the front and gasped, and ran towards me. After successfully launching herself at me, she started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey, little one."

_"You and I'll be safe and sound..."_


	2. I don't even know

**AU**

**WHERE ALL MY DIFFERENT SETO'S COME TOGETHER**

**NOTE - THIS IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM AFFECTS MY OTHER STORIES. THIS IS A JOKE. THIS WAS FOR FUN WHILE I TALKED TO JACKIE. BY THE WAY YOU CAN TELL WHERE WE MOVED THIS TO A GOOGLE DRIVE AND MADE IT REALLY LONG. OH AND THERE ARE SOOOO MANY SPOILERS.**

**UNNAMED'S POV**

"Hey, do you ever think there are multiple universes?" I ask the passing Seto. "You know, where you're evil, where SetoSolace is real, where you're possessed, where you're a child, where you're evil?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "Why are all of these about me? Why can't you have an alternate universe where you're a 3 legged monster with a unibrow?"

I scowled at him as he laughed. "Hey, it's possible!"

I sighed. "But is there a way to know for sure?"

He looked at me and bolted off. Sighing, I knew he wouldn't answer with a full answer. But then he surprised me by walking in with a big dusty book.

"Look what I have!" He said proudly, holding up the book before setting it down.

"Hmm, The Book Of Awkward Spells That You'll Probably Regret But You'll Probably Do Anyway." I read off of the cover, rolling my eyes. "Perfect. Why do you even have this?"

"All sorcerers need Awkward Spells sometimes." He said, flipping through the book. "Ah, here it is! The Universe Spell. It says here that it'll bring as many versions of you - and their friends/significant others - as the author wants, whatever that means..."

I looked at him confused. Author? I shook it off. "Well, what do we need?"

"It say's here the Author can make it as easy or as hard as She wants... Is the Author some form of ancient Goddess they worshipped? Who ever they are, it says that if they really want us to have a Potion of the Alternate - which you need for the spell - you just take an Awkward Potion -" I snorted "- And spin it on high. Well, that seems simple!" He said grinning.

"Well, let's go get an awkward potion!" I said as he looked at me weird. "What?" I ask.

"I'm a sorcerer. I hord Awkward potions."

ONE HOUR LATER

"Is it still spinning?" I asked Seto.

"Yu- OH IT'S CHANGING!" He shouted from the other room. I jumped up and ran in, only to see a neon purple potion.

"Yay!" I shouted.

"Ok, come here, let me drip this on your arm-" He put a drop of the purple liquid on my arm, and everything went black.

I woke up in a grey room, seeming to be made of smoke.

There was a figure in a long creeper green cloak, giggling slightly. It turned to look at me, and exclaimed, "Finally! Welcome to my... well... my mind."

As soon as she had said that the grey cloud opened up to a big forested area. It was extremely calm and quiet, but in the distance I could see a large hurricane, completely made of words.

The figure, who I - judging by the voice - figured was a girl, saw me looking and gave a small sad laugh. "Don't worry, it never moves. It grows from time to time, but then it'll shrink."

She flung of her hood, revealing a young girl with big blue eyes and long brown hair. She couldn't have been older than 12. "Hi! I'm Erin, but most call me K."

"K?" I questioned.

She gasped. "I've always wondered what you would sound like; you sound exactly like me!" She said. "Oh, and yes, K. Its short for my username, KKKStories. I'm the Author!"

My eyes widened. She giggled. "Seto's still in the dark." She said, gesturing to about 6 Setos. "What's the plural of Seto?" She mumbled, tapping a keyboard on a laptop. "Eh, Setos will do."

She typed a bit more and the Setos started to wake up. "If you're wondering what I'm doing, I'm continuing the story. You would feel nothing and do nothing if I wasn't writing."

"What do you mean?" I inquired, looking at her computer.

"Well," she sighed, "You have a life, correct? And your life has had events, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I have written all of those events. Every feeling, every emotion, every person, every surrounding, I wrote it. Created it. That is why I'm The Author."

My jaw dropped, staring at Erin. There were so many questions, I didn't know where to start! I supposed it was best to start with the basics.

"Are you the only author?"

"To you, yes. Although my best friend Jackie does help me write every now and again, like up there. When else have I ever have you "Inquire?" I can barely spell it! But, outside of my small universes, there are many authors. I am one out of hundreds of thousands. I am, though, one of the thousands - if there's even that many - FanFiction writers." She must've seen my confused face because she continued, "A FanFiction Author is someone who writes about real things. Here, lets start from the beginning."

"I come from my Universe, which I will call A1. Oh... I should get Jackie here to help me explain." She typed on her computer a little, and I leaned over to see her writing commands and words I didn't understand. Suddenly, a girl in a light blue cloak fizzled into existence.

"Erin!" She complained, drawing out the E and the I. "I'm trying to write Unspoken!"

She turned to me and said, "Ah, it worked! Nice!" She flipped down the hood. I saw an older girl, taller than Erin. She had long blond hair, cascading down her back. Her stormy blue eyes looked me up and down. "Brilliant." She mumbled before straightening her hand into a handshake. She smiled at me. "Hi! I'm Jackie, but most people call me Orchid!"

"Unnamed..." I said.

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, I know. I've read so much about you! You are Erin's pride and joy. I also have written about you. Erin does often have writers block." She said, tossing a playful glare to Erin who responded by sticking out her tongue.

"Are you two sisters?" I asked, for they seemed to be extremely comfortable together, just like sisters.

"No, no we aren't!" Jackie exclaimed. "We actually live on opposite sides of the country."

"Yeah, we met on FanFiction. Which she doesn't know about. That's why you're here! To help explain. And I'll get really bored when the Setos wake up… I should wake them up." And with a few taps, the Setos were awake.

"Ok, everyone over here!" Erin called out, gathering everyone into a semi-circle around her. She stomped her foot and the ground surged upwards, so she could see everyone. She looked down at Jackie, who had the computer, and asked for a megaphone. One instantly appeared behind her and she leaned into it. "Helloooooo and welcome to my mind!" She shouted. She frowned and whispered something to Jackie. "Helllloooooo and welcome to my mind!" She shouted, her voice sounding like an announcer at a wrestling match. "That's better. I'm Erin! Now, I come from the Universe A1, and all of you were created by meeee! Bow at your god! No, I'm kidding. You were created by me, though. I am the Author! The one who summoned you all here! Now in your respective universes, all of your friends are probably freaking out… but you'll be back soon so it's ok! So, I'm an Author, and so is my friend Jackie here… Hey Jackie, wanna invite your guys?" She asked the taller girl on the ground.

"YUSS!" She shouted out, pulling out another laptop and typing.

"Hey, I just realized, where did Erin get her computer from? I never saw her pull it out, it was just… There." I asked.

Erin's eyes widened and she shouted out, "WE HAVE A PLOT HOLE!"

Jackie looked at her and said "It's fine, they won't know." Then, two others popped up. One looked like Jackie, just older, and the other…. well, it was my brother, Jason.

"Nope, it's Jason from Jackie's mini-universes, and that's Brooke, his soon-to-be fiance he hasn't asked her yet even though we all know he will!" She said in one breath. She slowly turned to Jackie, glaring as hard as she can.

"And then you're going to do that evil, terrible thing where-"

"NO SPOILERS!" Jackie screamed, getting up.

"Notch, this story started out so good and now its like…" Erin started giggling, reading over what she (and Jackie) had written. "It's been around 4 hours since we started! And look at where we are!"

She started to laugh so hard that she started to cry, falling down.

"Ok, Jackie, why did we bring Brooke and Jason here again?" She asked, wiping away tears and laying on her stomach with her legs up.

"Um… I'm not sure anymore…" Jackie laughed. "Bye guys!" We all waved to the newcomers, all of us confused, except the Authors, of course. Brooke and Jason slowly fizzled off, and then they were gone.

"ANYWAYS!" Erin shouted, looking at us. She stood up. "I come from Universe A1! We have no magic, but we have things called technology! We create you… well, I created you! Other Authors create others. I write FanFiction, which means I write about someone I really like and put the in my stories. Now look around! Who is here the most?" I looked around at all the Setos.

"Well, Seto obviously!" I called up.

"Yup! Seto is a real person in my universe, along with his friends! Now, sorry Unnamed, Possessed Seto, and Evil Seto, but most of you are made up. Unnamed, you are a figment of my imagination, but as soon as I put that imagination on to paper, it became real."

"See, this is my theory. I think that as soon as you put a story on paper, an Alternate Universe starts to form. I know, it sounds silly and it's probably not true, but if it was… how many more people would be Authors?"

"Well, maybe it's not such a good idea… maybe people would use the power and make it so something like this happens and they get monsters and transport them here somehow, and then they have a monster army. Maybe they'll torture people on purpose, just because they know that somewhere out there someone is getting hurt… we do have some pretty sick people in my world. I'm not sure. And then some people, you know, the ones with the absolutely horrible grammar? Well, if they make a story, then the alternate universe won't be able to function properly. See, for my stories there is always a force in the background, a plot. Something to push the story along. Once I didn't have a plot and the story went haywire in my mind… It was called Sing Me to Sleep… Wow did that one fail. So…. well the original plot line here was to have all of you in a room and see what happens. Do you realize how far off track we got? we've gotten to the point where none of the Seto's have spoken! Well, I'm just going to send all of you back to your own universes. Have fun, after all…" the world started to fade. "You all have been gone for about, well, one day."

And for the second time today, the world went black.

I don't know how long I floated in the inky blackness, but I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay in the warmth.

There was a bright light, and I flinched away.

"Unnamed… you have to wake up. You've been gone for another day, who knows how long that is here. Seto woke up yesterday. He is out of his mind in worry. So, on the count of three, you will awake." Erin's voice said.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

And my eyes opened for the first time in 2 days.


	3. Flight

**Flight**

**Hi everyone! This one has two titles, "Flight," or you could call it "Rock Bottom."**

**Let's begin! Oh, and the one prompt I have so far will be up after this.**

Narian walked through the darkness, her long brown hair trailing behind her. A few animals followed her, but she payed no mind to them. They were normal. She smiled, looking at the pitch black all around her. Everything was extremely peaceful, and she knew that she could do anything. She thought for a second, before putting her hands on the ground. She frowned slightly, noticing how she couldn't feel the hum of life under the ground. She gasped, realizing something. She looked straight up and screamed in happiness. High above her head she saw a small light appear. Narian's mouth opened in a joyous grin as she laughed. Purple and gold wings and a big tail shot out from her back and she snapped them open, running before jumping, catching a wind drift. Flying was everything she had expected. She had flown higher and higher but before she reached the light she took the time to flip a few times, laughing joyously. Finally settling down, she flew straight up to the light, arms straight up. She almost grabbed the light when she was sent crashing down, arms up as she stared at the light. She hit the ground and the animals surrounding her ran, hissing at her. She stuck out a hand to a wild cat, but it tried to bite her. She reached out to a rabbit only to have the same results. She knew she has no hope down there, so she spread out her wings and trusted upwards. She grabbed the ball of light, only to have it explode with her reflection in the shards. She looked into the shard, only to see an eviler version of her smiling back. She choked back a scream as she was thrown into the shard. She opened her eyes to a room made of perfectly clean mirrors, gasping for breath. She looked around, blue eyes sparkling with confusion. She remembered a trick for seeing if the mirror was a real mirror, or a two way one so she put her nail to it, only to scream when she didn't see a space. She was being watched. Screaming, Narian spun around quickly, before slowing down and trying to find a way out. She considered herself more calm when she heard a voice.

"Darling, Narian, you mustn't scream. I'm sending in some friends now!" She turned, looking for the voice she was shocked to hear.

"Mom?" She whispered, as one of the mirrors opened.

"Hey, idiot." One of her ex-best friends, Leah, said.

"Ray?" she whispered, looking around at the familiar faces. Radiate, Avery, Anjum, Regan, Rachel, Elizabeth, Ngoc, Sophia, Haley, Erin, Jack, Jackson, Copeland, Aloni, Michelle, and leading them, Leah. The only person she didn't know was someone in the the very back, only blond hair sticking out from under the grey cloak and hood that covered her face.

"How's it going, bitch?" Leah asked, honey dripping from her tongue.

"Oh, shut it Leah. I've gotten used to your torment." Narian said. "Try me."

Scowling angrily, Leah slapped her, throwing her to the ground, and leaving an angry red mark. "How's that for trying?"

Narian spit blood out of her mouth.

"I'm clumsy, Leah. I don't get hurt as easily as I used to. You, of all people, should know that." Narian said with a smirk.

Leah growled. "Well, let's try to see you be so strong while people who you, unfortunately, trusted, break you."

She stepped back while the others formed a circle around her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Narian asked, but they didn't answer, all glaring at her angrily.

Horrible words and phrases like, "Bitch!" "Slut," and the worst of all, "Go kill yourself, you waste of air!"

The last one came from Regan, her closest friend in the circle. She then noticed the cloaked girl wasn't in the circle. She put a finger up to her lips, indicating for Narian to be quiet. The mirrors opened again, and out came Karen, her mom, grinning at her evilly.

"Hush girls, let me speak to my daughter." Karen said.

"Why?" Narian choked out, holding back sobs.. "I thought parents loved their children?"

"Not the accidents." Karen said, turning her back to Narian.

"Why don't you love me? I tried to be everything you wanted, can't you see that? Why can't you see that?" Narian screamed at her mother, tears streaming down her face. "Why can't you just accept me?"

"Oh, Narian, Narian, Narian… how silly of you. To think I would love you. You shamed the family. Always reading and writing, practicing magic, and neglecting your studies! You were supposed to be the pride of the family! Instead, you shamed the name Fagyn! How dare you!" Her mother screamed.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry….. I'm sorry…." Narian sobbed over and over again.

The cloaked girl swung in, grabbing Narian and running down the hallways as Narians mom yelled at the girls and boys to catch her.

When the footsteps faded away from the two girls' hearing, they slowed to a walking pace. The girl removed her hood, laughing slightly. She had stormy blue eyes and long dirty blond hair, very little freckles dotted her smiling face.

"Hi!" She said, extending her hand for a shake. "I'm Bruz!"

Narian shook her hand saying, "I'm Narian."

Narian felt much better with Bruz then with her 'friends.'

They passed a shard of light, Narian feeling a pull.

"No!" She screamed. "I don't want to leave!"

She tried to reach Bruz's hand, but Bruz backed away, terrified.

"A-are… Are those wings?" Bruz stammered.

Narian's wings and tail had snapped back open, tearing holes in her shirt.

"Please, Bruz…. Help me! Help me!" Narian screamed, but Bruz was slowly backing away, running away.

Narian crumpled to the ground, letting herself get pulled into the light shard.

She sobbed in the black world, having another shard pulling her.

"No…" She mumbled.

She realized what had happened.

She had hit rock bottom.

**Well. That ending was not what I meant to happen. Anyway, Bruz is pronounced like "bruise," but has more of a "Z" then an "S."**

**All of those are my IRL friends.**

**And this is how I really feel.**

**I was fine for a while, but it was just the calm before the storm.**

**Now I'm rock bottom.**


End file.
